Look Into the Mirror
by 0x0xLOVE and WARx0x0
Summary: [I don’t understand. We used to be best friends. We used to do everything together. But I guess I don’t compare to Theo.] Alternate ending to the episode Kept Man written from Cody's P.O.V. [READ & REVIEW]


_**Author's Note: **This is just a short little one-shot type thing. It's an alternate ending to Kept Man, inspired by long car rides lol. Don't ask how haha. Anyway it wouldn't leave me alone so I obviously hadd to write it. So this is what it turned out to be. Enjoy and Review:)_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

_I do not own_ The Suite Life of Zack and Cody.

_I do not own the plotline of_ Kept Man.

_I do not own any of the _quotes_ that I used (they're at the end or I would mention them). _

_I do not own_ Barbara.**

* * *

**

Look Into the Mirror

_By: Fig_

"Cody, you ready?"

I emerge from my room, speech cards in hand, ready to go, but I refuse to smile.

"Where's Zack?" I ask, already knowing the answer- not needing to hear her words.

Her smile curves into a frown, "I'm sorry, sweetie…" she answers softly.

Well of course. Now that he has _Theo_ to hang out with, he doesn't need his dorky baby brother. But then again, none of that mattered to him before he met _Theo_.

I grip my speech cards in a white knuckled grip, my face contorting into a scowl.

Mom smiles as she smoothes my hair, "You're going to do fine, with or without Zack there. And I'll be there…"

I force myself to smile and nod. At least someone will be there. It could be worse. Nobody could show up.

I swallow hard; swallow back the nervousness that has just picked right now to show up. My heart starts pounding. I _have_ to win; _have_ to.

Mom grabs her purse off the counter as I glance over my speech one more time. It has to be _perfect._

I almost trip over the threshold of the elevator. Now I _know_ I'm getting nervous. My hands are sweaty and shaking; I nearly drop my cards into the gutter getting into the car.

As I stare out the window, watching the endless rows of buildings pass by us, I allow my mind to wander back to Zack; Zack and _Theo._

_Theo_ has everything. _Theo_ has a vert ramp in his backyard. _Theo_ has a bowling lane _and_ a basketball court in his house. _Theo_ has the _Zedtec Game System_, or used to until he gave it to Zack.

And what do_ I_ have? Brains and a 'dorky' sweater vest. Nothing _Zack_ would want. And even if I did, Zack would probably already have it; or we'd be sharing it.

I don't understand. We used to be best friends. We used to do _everything_ together. But I guess I don't compare to _Theo._

I shuffle through the note cards upon which my speech lies, searching for a certain passage.

_So fellow Americans, look in the mirror and ask your self, "Am I happy?"_

I stare at the typing staring back at me.

_Am I happy?_

I look up and look at my reflection staring into the rearview mirror.

_No. I'm not._

* * *

"Excellent, Barbara," The host of the speech contest announces as Barbara takes her seat next to mine.

"Up next, Cody Martin!" The host says, smiling broadly. I swallow hard and force myself to stand and walk to the podium.

I look up at the audience as my hands begin to shake again. Mom's there, smiling like crazy, obviously fighting the urge to jump up and down screaming.

But there's someone else; someone else sitting next to her…someone…

_Zack?_

I shake my head unconsciously.

_No. Zack's with Theo, remember?_

I have to be seeing things,but there's no denying that face, _my_ face, grinning up at me. Zack flashes me a thumbs up and suddenly _I_ feel like jumping up and down screaming.

I manage to control myself, though, and begin my speech.

I'm not surprised when Mom jumps up out of her seat and starts screaming like a crazy person when I finish.

Zack manages to pull her down in her seat as I return to my seat, flushing red.

Since I was the last contestant, the judges start judging straight away. I sit, fidgeting; my hands can't seem to sit still. I _have_ to win; _have _to.

I almost fall over out of my seat when at last the head judge, a strict looking middle aged woman, stood up and delivered the sacred envelope to the host.

I squirm some more as the host picked up his microphone again.

"It seems the judges have made their decision," the host announces, "and the winner is…Barbara Brownstein."

I feel my heart sink heavily. I didn't win. _I didn't win._ After all I'd done and…_Barbara_ won.

I pull myself up from my seat and walk sulkily to meet Mom and Zack.

_It's official. My life sucks._

Mom's still smiling when I get to them. I know she's proud of me, even if I didn't win.

"Oh honey…" She murmurs sympathetically as she takes me in her arms.

Zack claps me on the shoulder as she releases me, "It's okay, Buddy. You'll get 'em next time."

And suddenly all of the disgrace of losing the competition vanishes.

"What're you doing here?" I ask him, feeling slightly angry, "Where's _Theo_?"

He looks a bit uncomfortable and for a second I'm regretting bringing it up, but he answers me,

"He went to the concert, alone. I gave everything back. The price was too high," He says, shaking his head, "You can't _buy_ friendship."

He grins at Mom, who grins back, leaving me completely lost. But I can feel a smile forming across my own face.

"So you…you came to see my speech?" I ask, not really sure whether to believe it.

Zack nods, "Of course. And it was much better than _Barbara's_!"

I smile, because those words mean a lot to me.

"You," He says, poking me, "shoulda won."

I shrug at this.

_Obviously the judges didn't think so._

"Why don't we go get some ice cream to celebrate?" Mom suggests. I look up at her,

"But I didn't win."

She shrugs, "So? You tried your best, that's what matters."

I shrug at this too, but Zack has me running out of that place to the car before I can say anything.

And as Mom pulls out of the school's parking lot I glance into the rearview mirror.

_So fellow Americans, look in the mirror and ask your self, "Am I happy?"_

**The End**

* * *

_Reviewws please! _

_**Fig**_


End file.
